I guess i'll date you
by hydrophinae
Summary: pidge really likes Hunk but due to a rejection gone wrong Pidge and Hunk are now dating


It was exactly 1:19 in the morning Hunk has just finished his dinner and was about to go to bed when a little note card has caught his eye. it was barely readable probably written with someone's left hand to not find out who exactly wrote it but it had said "come meet me at the engine room in 20 minutes".After reading this he was confused because who could of written this there's only so many people on the ship ,how important could it have been to no be told in person,if anyone else got a note like this and how long was the note here because he and everyone knows he takes hos damn time eating.so as all this wondered through his mind he completely forgot he was tired and just decided to see who wanted to see him.As Hunk walked to the engine room he heard a faint voice "this is stupid i knew he wasn't going to come i should of just told him in person and gotten it over with".He stopped in his track when he realized it was pidge just using contex clues from the note and what she said it was obvious that she was going to confess to him but why he thought to himself.Pidge while walking around the corner with tears in her eyes saw Hunk frozen made her face turn red."how long were you standing there"she said whole sniffling.Hunk still in shock said "uhh what do you mean i uh can't understand english so i have no clue what your saying ahhaha i don't even know why i'm here i just got a note" he said in a frantic like voice."don't play dumb it's obvious i wrote the note and it's obvious you overheard what i said" said pidge "so what's your answer?".Hunk realized that she was serious about this so he took a deep breath and calmly asked to be able to give a answer tomorrow.Pidge still in slight tears just nodded her head and ran off to her room. Hunk walked to his room after pidge ran into hers and thought about what his answer was going to be because hes mainly seen pidge as one of the guys and he would admit he does have a extremely small crush on her but that could be because there's only 2 girls on the ship so he needs something to fantasize about.staying up all night thinking about his response and his feelings for pidge were more friendly or romantic he couldn't sleep so when morning came he made breakfast,lunch and dinner for everyone while not eating any of it and not making any eye contact with pidge.still not sure what to say or what time to meet pidge because he was apparently late the last time he went to the engine room at 12 hoping he would be early.sadly he was still late because pidge was there and it looked like she was there for awhile."oh sorry looks like i'm late again i didn't know what time to be here so i just came a hour early than last time"he said."it's fine i just got here about ten minutes ago (actually she had gotten there a hour before her due to being anxious) so let's just get this over with and reject me." pidge calmly says while looking at her feet."aww come on pidge don't be like this what makes you so sure i would reject you?"Hunk says while scruffings pidges hair."why wouldn't you i mean the age difference is a little weird and i'm not even that pretty"she says while leaning over to Hunk. completely forgetting he was going to reject her he felt sympathy because he knew exactly how she felt."what are you saying you're very pretty you have such a nice figure,a cute hairstyle,adorable freckles and i love glasses on any girl i mean i'm surprised i haven't asked you out first" Hunk said completely regretting every word because he had just realized what he just said would be understood as a confession or a yes to anyone.pidge takes his hand off her head and tightly grabs his hands"wait so you like me back i really thought you were going to reject me this is one of the happiest moments of my like" she quickly lets go of his hands and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and runs off.Hunk now realizing that its completely too late let's out a faint"oh fuck me".

Still having troubles sleeping Hunk somehow manages to get a few hours of sleep in pidge on the other hand couldn't get any sleep due to getting a boyfriend.as the morning comes all the paladins eat together and everyone can see that Hunk hasn't been himself lately but never did anything about it because they all thought that someone else would ask.Hunk then motions for pidge to meet together after breakfast in his room to try and settle out the misunderstanding.Pidge is confused but eventually gets the gesture excuses her self from breakfast and goes straight to his room. Hunk then arrives with a full stomach and full of confidence to set things straight but before he even steps a full step in his room Pidge attacks him with a kiss and caresses his neck with her hands.Absolutely surprised by this action Hunk he closes the door without hesitation in fear of the other paladins seeing and he quickly pushes Pidge off "what are you doing do you want to get caught!" he says."oh sorry i was just excited i didn't think about the others seeing but now that we're in your room it doesn't matter" Pidge says slyly while kissing his neck and leading him to his bed."come on no ones around we can kiss a little bit it before they start wondering where we are".switching between his neck and his soft lips and biting his neck every so often."Pidge are you crazy you just got invited to a guys room i'm clearly bigger than you so i could make you do whatever i wanted.did you not stop and think about any of this.?"he says in a mix of anger and confusion. Pidge looks at her surroundings.Hunks surprisingly tidy room(has obviously been cleaned the night before),his right hand behind her back but not touching her and his other hand grasping the edge of the bed.she then lays down in the middle of the bed moving his right hand "well of course i have i'm stupid and i know you wouldn't do anything forcefully with me you're too nice of a person."she says ever so casually.Hunk has absolutely lost it with this gots carelessness and positions himself on top of her and slowly glides his hand up her shirt and under her bra"are you sure about that".even though he was just trying to make a point Hunk got pretty excited after just touching her breast and got a huge and obvious boner.Pidge in total shock because

she never thought he could ever do this in a million years but is also aroused because even though it was sudden he's caressing and pinching her nipple and home slightly grinding his boner agnist her."please...don't... stop" she says slightly panting and covering her face with her arms.without missing a beat Hunk starts grinding faster on pidge and takes off her shirt and bra.finaly noticing that pidge is covering her face he takes her arms and whispers in her ear"it's hotter it we make eye contact"he then gives her a slight kiss on the neck before going down to pinch and softly bite on her nipples.pidge lets out faint moans and calls out Hunks name in between.Hunk then takes off pidges shorts and throws them across the room then glides his tounge from her belly button to her nipples"do you mind if i finger you?"he asks while putting his left hand in his pants slowly jerking himself off.Pidge while widening her eyes said"wh-whats fingering and what are you doing with your hands"."well i'm uh touching myself to you because this is really hot and i'm not that good at explaining but i can show you what fingering is"."ok" Pidge says "as long as it won't hurt"Hunk then starts kissing her slowly while sliding off her panties"when it starts feeling good i only want you to scream my name"and then starts rubbing her clit and her vagina opening before he put in his finger."you're so fucking wet it's so hot"he says while jerking himself faster"i'm about to put another finger in ok"Pidge out of breath nods her head and says"ah..put your fingers in deeper.he then puts in another finger making pidge moan something under her breath but the only words he could understand were "more" and "so big".Hunk out of excitement pulled out his fingers except for one and started eating pidge out."H-hunk ah oh my god yes,yes" pidge screams out while Hunk is focusing on her clit."i want to see it" she says "ahaha and see what exactly" Hunk said lifting his face up.Pidge embarrassed for asking pushes him off"you know what i'm talking about"Hunk wipes off his face and says"you're gonna be surprised it's bigger than you expect."he then takes off his shorts and boxers revealing his boner it was about 7 inches big and slightly smaller than a water bottle in thickness"so you like what you see" Hunk says proudly "hmm i'm guess i've never seen one in person" she says while pulling her face closer and closer."i'm supposed to lick it right?". "you can do whatever you want with it"."hm ok" pidge said while grabbing his dick with both hands making eye contact while she licks the tip of his dick.wrapping her all over it wanting to feel every detail she stops for a moment then attempts to deep throat the whole thing but Hunk stops her "WOAH if you want to please me you don't have to go this far.just you licking the.m tip is good enough" Pidge then laughs and says "it's fine i don't have a gag reflex i found out while trying to swallow a remote" so pidge then takes all of it in her mouth with no signs of discomfort while being pleased with herself because she gets to see how much he's blushing.Hunk on the other hand was deciding we're to cum in his hand no that would be too awkward,her mouth? no she would hate me i could on her face but she could hate me for that too anywhere would be fine but he knew he was about to cum soon seeing at the rate Pidge is going.Hunk then saw her start to finger herself while giving him a blowjob and asked "her can i put it in it'll feel great for the both of us but you don't have to if you don't want to" Pidge looked at him and nodded "what do i have to do" she asked " just lay down and let me do all the work ok" he then spread pidges legs open and glided his dick into her tiny opening with only the tip in hunk could only think about how tight and warm she was.pidge started scratching his back from the pain."i know it hurts but it only hurts for bit i promise"he whispers into her ear."is it all in now it doesn't hurt as much as before"she says while wrapping her legs around hunk"yeah it's all in now i'm just going to move a bit just me of it hurts a bit" he started thrusting at a slow pace but as he kept hearing pidges cute moans he could help him self but to go faster.he kept muttering say my name as he nibbled on her earlobe.Pidge still scratching his back and giving him slight hickys started to scream his name in pleasure and started to feel something build up"ah i oh god hunk i think i'm gonna" before she could even finish her sentence she then squirted all over his shirt and hulk was also at his limit and came on her bare chest."haha i didn't know you were a squirter"hunk says while taking off his shirt and whiping away the cum from off Pidges chest." i'm so so sorry i don't even know what just happened"Pidge says as she leans up "don't worry about it it's totally normal you just surprised me that's all" he says as he leans in for a kiss "but more importantly did it feel good was i too rough or anything"."no it felt amazing but can we cuddle for a bit im exhausted"Pidge said while hugging Hunk.As they were cuddling together Hunk thought to himself that it's too late for him to go back and reject her so he just gave up and thought"i guess i'll date her".


End file.
